Motherly Comfort
by drippingwithsin
Summary: When Ginny has a hard time dealing with war and death she goes to the one person whose always been there. Her mother


**AN: **As requested by an anonymous **  
**

**Warning**: Lactation, Incest, and Explicit Sex... oh and a wee bit of fluff

** I'll do any femslash paring there is. Give me one and I'll do it no matter how odd, gross, or taboo just PM me and let me know. **

* * *

Snuggled against a large plush couch, wrapped within the confines of her favorite throw, Molly Weasley was just starting on her second cup of mint tea when she heard a lite knock at her door. Carefully, so as not to spill the scalding hot beverage she placed it onto the corner table and quickly made her way to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Mum" Recognizing the familiar voice Molly could not stop her lips from breaking out into a bright smile. Swiftly she turned the knob and flung the door open. Even before she could manage to get a greeting out she felt the warm embrace of two smaller arms wrap around her. "Good to see you Ginny"

"You too" Ginny muttered. Finally pulling back, they stood there a moment, just gazing at each other and smiled.

Grabbing the smaller woman's wrist, Molly gave it a gentle tug "Well come along dear, come sit down." She lead her daughter to the unoccupied couch and plopped down.

They sat for a moment in contentment with only the sound of their soft breathing breaking the silence. Molly could tell something was wrong and even was tempted to ask but quickly decided against it. Ginny would tell her if and when she was ready.

"Mum I..." Suddenly her head dropped, crimson mane draped across features twisted painfully as fat tears left their silvery trails down pillow soft skin.

Rust colored eyebrows furrowed in concern "Ginny?"

"I'm tired mum." Lifting her head, the defeated girl let out a ragged breath. "I'm tired of this war. I'm tired of being frightened for my friends lives. I'm...I'm tired of being frightened period." she threw her hands up in frustration.

Seeing her daughter so broken, Molly carefully placed a hand on her thigh and gave it a light pat "It will get better you'll see"

"Do you..." She placed a hand over the one on her thigh and turned tear filled eyes towards her mother. "Do you promise tha..that it will get better?"

Molly reached out with her free hand and gently took the girl by the chin."Listen to me now Ginny, It _will_ get better. I promise" She whispered taking the younger woman's small hand and placing it upon her chest right above her heart. At hearing her mother's words, Ginny could feel the large lump within her throat grow. Oh what she would give just to be little once more. To not have all the worries and concerns that came with age and to feel utterly completely safe once more in her mother's arms. Ginny gave her mother a watery smile then quickly leaned forward, burying her face into the crook of a warm neck.

* * *

They sat there a moment in a comfortable silence, with a hand remaining upon her mother's chest, Ginny could feel the rhythmic beat underneath her finger tips and sighed contently. The strong scent of flowers and her mother's own special scent hit her nostrils, farther relaxing the younger women.

"Shh shh baby mummy's here." she tried to sooth, running finger through crimson silky hair

Ginny chuckled lightly patting her mother on the arm. "Mum, I'm not a baby anymore." She whispered, voice muffed by a thick homemade sweater.

"I know baby. But to me you'll always be that little baby I once held all those years ago."

Slowly Ginny lifted her head and gazed deeply within two deep ocean blue orbs, she could feel a lone tear run down her cheek.

"Yes and sometimes I...She let out a ragged breath. "And sometimes I wish I still was."

Silence once more flooded the room like a slow moving stream but in their minds it was a different story. Ginny inwardly sighed. How could she tell her mother that all she wanted was _this _forever? How could she tell her mother that she just wanted to be cuddled, hugged, and loved. _Would she think that I was just a spoiled brat that wanted mummy's love._ Ginny mind whirled with the possibilities and consequences.

On the other hand, Molly's mind began to playback the memories of when Ginny was a baby and what she felt when she first caught a glimpse of her one and only daughter. Sure she loved her boys but when she first laid eyes on that precious little baby all bundled up in pink she knew that she was special. That's why she could not help but feel upset when Ginny told her she would be marrying Harry right out of Hogwarts. She did not want her daughter to follow in her footsteps. Not even fifty years old and having seven children, three of which were already grown. The typical pure blood housewife. She inwardly scowled her mother had been so nauseatingly proud of her.

Molly smiled despite herself though, Ginny did not go to Harry for comfort _NO_ she came to_ her_. That alone caused the all too familiar maternal warmth to spread throughout her body. Suddenly Ginny was not a sixteen year old young woman weeping into her shoulder she was that newborn baby Molly gave birth to all those years ago.

* * *

Suddenly a memory of a conversation she heard between Minerva and Hermione came to mind. She had been at Hogwarts trying to save one of her sons from being expelled when she spotted them in the hall. From what she could hear they were talking about people with mental problems for some sort of reason when the subject of people not having grown up with parents came up.

_"I read a study once that read if a child is for what ever reason feels or is rejected by parent(especially a mother). That they might act out, suffer from depression, or become antisocial when they reach adulthood."  
_

_"Really Ms. Granger? I read the same study once before and although I agree that parents play an important role in a child's life and as adults they do have problems. I do not think I agree with the solution therapists came to agree upon to treat the adults."_

_Dark brows furrowed in thought and a moment later a face lite up. "You mean the part where the adults are treated like infants to reintroduce the bond between a parent and a child." _

_"Yes" the elder witch twisted in an undisguised disgust."Do you agree with that solution?" _

_"I do not know Professor, I'm kind of torn. On one hand I agree with what helps but on the other I just can not picture a grown man in a crib with a diaper strapped to his behind, calling for his mummy." _

_Minerva chuckled "I heard they breast feed them also."_

_The younger witch grimced "Really? How?"_

_"Well if they can not find a new mother to use. They find a woman willing and preform a spell on her that causes the breast to fill with milk for as long as its needed."_

_"Oh my, Whats the spell called?"_

_" I believe its called Liguida Vita"_

_"Ahh Liquid Life"_

Should she do this? Could she do this? Before she could think of it any farther her lips where moving and performing the spell "Liquida Vita" She smiled when a small patch of wetness began spreading through the fibers of the thick bra clinging to her large breasts, the older woman pulled back quickly and glanced down, it actually worked.

Sensing eyes upon her, Molly pulled her gaze from the stain to the girl sitting in front of her. Only to find big wide doe- like orbs staring at her chest with a mixture of confusion and curiosity. Despite herself Molly blushed "Mum what-Don't worry baby its just milk"

Rust colored eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Milk?"

"Yes dear do...do you want to be my baby this evening?" she asked mentally crossing her fingers.

She watched as a range of emotions crossed her daughter's face on to come to a stop between uncertainty and longing. Stiffly the girl nodded.

Hesitantly she let instinct take over, Molly unconsciously unlaced the top of her dress. The small hand fell limp in her mother's lap, watching with unblinking eyes as she unclipped her bra, exposing a well-endowed chest. Ginny remained focused on what she was seeing. No words left her lips as her brain could not come up with any.

As if in a trance, Ginny raised her hand, letting her palm rest on the unoccupied breast. The nipple felt hard under her touch, and the fleshy orb looked heavy with all the milk in it. Looking up at her mother for reassurance she Ginny timidly lowered her head, taking the nipple in her mouth.

Feeling the slight discomfort, Molly winced." Use your lips only dear."

Ginny nodded carefully, and started to apply pressure with only her lips. The taste of her mother's skin was surprisingly sweet,but at the same time salty. Gently applying pressure with her lips, she raised her right hand to the breast and pushed down lightly, a warm stream flowed into her mouth. The first time she had experienced her mother's milk, the best her mind could process was that it tasted really sweet compared to cows.

* * *

She allowed the stream to flow down her throat into her belly, warming her from the inside out. The feeling she could only describe as a mixture of fulfillment and natural.

Glancing up, she noticed her mother. Her head was slightly tilted back, her eyes heavy lidded. With each movement of her lips, Ginny could feel her mother's body slightly shudder in pleasure. The younger red head inwardly sighed in contentment at the thought that she was giving her mother relief.

She continued her silent activity. Taking in all the tension. Gently, she let her top teeth graze nipple, forcing a gasp from her mother's lips. "Ginny!" Ginny grinned mischievously around the skin and repeated the action. Molly hissed and lightly popped her on the butt.

"Naughty girl" she breathed out then moaned as perfect teeth grazed her sensitive skin for the third time only harder

With her eyes shut, Ginny blindly grabbed her mother's other breast, pressing the nipple between her index and thumb. She felt something pour between them, and she assumed it had to be milk. She let it flow. It did not matter, as long as her mother felt good.

Removing curious fingers away from the nipple, she brought her touch to the top of the breast she was suckling from and began kneading the warm skin like a kitten. Molly let out a sharp gasp, unconscionably pressing her daughter harder against her chest. Ginny gently coughed, as some of the milk spilled into her lungs. Spilling on her shirt and seeping into the fabric. She grimaced in discomfort as the wetness began to cool and the spot became itchy.

Glancing down Molly noticed the discomfort showing through her daughter's eyes and the wetness below her chin. "You can take off your shirt dear, I don't mind."

Reluctant to leave her mother's breast the girl quickly as possible leaned back and reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling up and over her head. Molly gasped as her daughter's flesh came into view. She remembered once long ago when a body like that stared back at her from the mirror.

The elder Weasley woman smiled and grasped the younger girl by the back of the head bringing her to her chest. A deep rumple came from her throat as pleasure shot from her breasts to her entire body. Breathing heavily, she ran stubby but gentle fingers through the thick crimson mane "I love you." She murmured, using the unoccupied calloused hand to rub a the girl's smooth pale back. For a moment it was all innocent but in an instant Molly could not help but let a curious hand wonder to the clasp holding the bra to young flesh. In a flash, the older witch had it undone and the straps pulled downward almost to the elbows.

There is a moment of silence between them that feels anything but brief to Molly. She just stares at Ginny, anxiously awaiting the younger woman's reaction. She could just barely see the uncertainly and the surprise in those light blue irises. Unfortunately, Ginny doesn't speak just merely keeps gulping down her mother's milk. Instead she presses farther into her mother and slowly sits up and straddles thick legs, she pulls the bra off completely then places one hand on Molly's chest and uses the other one to grasped her mother's hand.

Hesitating only briefly, Ginny takes the older woman' s hand and slides it under the hem of her skirt, slowly guiding it between slightly parted thighs, her legs moving wider as Molly's fingertips gently began to stroke the material on the crotch of her panties, which are soaked beyond a simple wash could fix. Heavy lids weighed down with lust closed for a moment as flared nostrils took in a deep pull of air. Full pink lips parting slightly as she exhales and .

She keeps her eyes trained on Molly's, she lowers a warm mouth once again to a swollen nipple. Bare lids closed tightly and pale lips devoid of any makeup fell open in a gasp. The pleasure indescribable.

Ginny's mind was running wild. Just a short moment ago she was crying on her mummy's shoulder and suckling from her breast but now here she is, writhing in ecstasy above the woman who bore her. The notion that her own mother was doing this to her was almost enough to cause her to cum right then. It was so taboo and erotic but on the other hand it was so right and loved filled

Suddenly she feels her mother's hand leave and groaned in protest but it quickly was replaced by a squeal of delight when those same calloused hands swiftly covered shapely hips. Sure fingers grasped the fabric and slid white cotton panties down creamy thighs.

Slowly blunt nails dragged upward to is main goal and two fingers ran over a slick wet heat. "Mmmmm" Ginny moaned loudly as shocks of pleasure.

"Easy now Mummy has you now." Molly soothed resting her touch on the stiff bundle of nerves.

Feeling her mother's hand cease action, Ginny whined around the warm flesh occupying her mouth and rotated her hips to relief just a tiny bit of pressure down there. When she received none she pulled back a bit. "Mummy!"

"What is it baby?" Molly asked with a coy smile.

"Pleassse." Ginny whined and bucked her hips roughly.

Molly rolled her eyes upward and grinned cheekily " Well if I must" Quickly she sat a smooth pace of wide circles causing a low loud moan to erupt from behind gritted teeth. "Come here dear." Gently she tugged a lock of hair urging the girl downward. Getting the idea, Ginny latched onto a nipple and began sucking, chewing, and nipping. Soon their joined moans filled the air. Juices ran between unstoppable digits as liquid desire pooled from a molten core, dripping down upon the top of robe clad thighs causing a breathy chuckle to bubble up from the older woman's throat. She and she alone did this to her daughter. With that knowledge she felt an overwhelming thrill of power shoot through her farther pushing her to the top.

Breathing harder and harder the younger red head could not seem to keep control of her hips. Noticing the change, Molly picked up pace going from clockwise to counter-clockwise and pushed her chest upward. She wanted to join her daughter over the edge. Juices ran between her digits as liquid desire pooled from a molten core, dripping upon her robe clad legs.

"Such a good girl you are. Cum for mummy."

Suddenly the young witch arched her back sinking her frame farther into against her mothers and tensed over the over the older woman's body and felt tremors rack her slim frame. In her uncontrollable movements pearly white teeth came down upon a sensitive winkled peak hard causing Molly to hit her climax as well. Walls clenched and unclenched as wave upon wave came crashing down upon their bodies.

Gasping for a breath, Ginny pulled away and rested her forehead against a heaving chest "I love you Mum"

"I love you too darling" Molly whispered clutching the girl tightly to her and running fingers through silky hair.

**END**

* * *

**AN:** Please R&R but I must warn you I delete nasty comments sooo unless you have a real concern or opinion don't bother...Oh and I repeat **I'll do any femslash paring there is. Give me one and I'll do it no matter how odd, gross, or taboo just PM me and let me know**


End file.
